


Breaking the Law

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bondage, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Partially Clothed Sex, Spanking, Suggestions of Infidelity, Top!Harry, bottom!Draco, old fic, reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Draco runs into a little trouble with Auror Potter.





	Breaking the Law

Draco was exhausted. The meeting with the Romanian delegation had lasted a lot longer than he’d expected and by the time he made it back to his office in the International Affairs Department he was wound tighter than Granger’s girdle. The direction his frayed thoughts had taken made him shudder a little. Draco stood up abruptly, deciding that it was time for a break.  
  
He tossed his coat on the chair, unbuttoned his cuffs and loosened his tie, debating whether or not to toss it as well. It was an expensive silk piece in a fetching shade of lavender. His husband had picked it out for him last week. Finally, Draco decided to keep it on as he headed out the door. He would be back in half an hour anyway— right after a quick, refreshing flight.  
  
Thankfully, he kept a spare broom in the office break room, for situations just like this. Draco smiled and his steps quickened in anticipation.  
  


* * *

  
Ten minutes later Draco was swooping through the air, performing loops and twists he hadn’t attempted since his days at Hogwarts. The wind whipped through his hair and the sun shone down on his face. He felt better than ever. Deciding that he could push his recess for a little longer, he diverted from his well-worn flight route and took off for lesser known trails.  
  
He was flying dangerously close to a Muggle district now, a designated no-fly zone. Draco hovered uncertainly, taking a discreet look around. Not a soul in sight. Good enough. He grinned happily and made another clever loop, catching a current and riding it lazily until...  
  
“Do you know you’re in a no-fly zone, Malfoy?”  
  
Draco startled so badly that he nearly fell off his broom. By the time he managed to straighten himself up, Potter’s mouth was a stern, grim line. He was cruising alongside Draco on his ancient Firebolt, matching pace effortlessly. Draco cursed his luck. Of course, he would run into an Auror on his first flight in a no-fly zone in years. And of  _course_ , that Auror would be Potter. Bloody perfect.  
  
Well, there was nothing for it but to find a way out of this.  
  
“I am?” he asked innocently, widening his eyes for added effect. “Oh, how careless of me. I hope I didn’t cause any trouble.”  
  
Potter snorted, evidently unconvinced by his little show of innocence. “I’m going to have to direct you to land immediately,” he replied. “Follow me, please.”  
  
He angled his broom and headed for a deserted little wooded area, leaving a scowling Draco to follow. Damn it! Potter would most certainly write him up for this. And impose a hefty fine just for the fun of it. Draco groaned inwardly as he thought of what his husband would say about this. No, he couldn’t let Potter charge him. There had to be another way. Perhaps, he could bribe his way out of this. He scoffed at that idea. For Salazar’s sake, it was  _Saint_   _Potter_. That was definitely a one way trip to the DMLE office.  
  
But what if...could he  _flirt_  his way out of this? Draco considered that thought carefully. On one hand, he was happily married. But it was only to get out of a fine, right? And if it worked, no one would be the wiser. Yes, this plan held promise. Discreetly, Draco slipped his wedding ring off and put it in his pocket. Then he swooped down to join Potter on the ground.  
  
“Right,” Potter said tersely, waving his wand and conjuring a list. He checked off a few items before turning to Draco. “Wait here while I get the charges in order. Then we’ll discuss your fine.”  
  
Potter’s authoritative tone sent a shiver through Draco. The man was definitely suited for law enforcement. And the way those official robes fell over his broad chest should be illegal— a rather ironic observation given Potter’s occupation. Draco caught his wayward thoughts and yanked himself back to reality, firmly focusing on his beloved husband. No matter how good Potter looked, he could not get carried away. His only goal here was to get out of this mess without being charged six ways to Sunday.  
  
That was all.  
  
So Draco sauntered over, biting down on his irritation when Potter ignored him in favour of his stupid checklist. Even after all these years, the feeling of being dismissed by the man rankled at him. But all those unresolved feelings could wait until he got out of this mess.   
  
“I really didn’t know this was a no-fly zone,” he purred.   
  
Potter frowned but offered a jerky nod. “I’m sure it was an honest mistake,” he acquiesced. “But the rules are there for a reason, yeah?”  
  
Draco had half a mind to tell the prat just where he could shove his rules. Instead, he lowered his gaze and fluttered his lashes, sidling ever so slightly into Potter’s space. “But I’m  _really_  sorry. Don’t you think we could come to some other...arrangement?”  
  
Potter froze. He tore his gaze from his notes and gaped at Draco. The shock in those green eyes vanished in an instant, replaced by a stern glare. “Malfoy,” Potter snapped. “Are you trying to flirt your way out of a fine?”  
  
“What?” Draco gasped, batting his lashes again. “I would  _never_.”  
  
Potter’s mouth tightened and he crossed his arms. “Shall I go over the penalty for propositioning an Auror?” he asked. “Believe me, it wouldn’t be the first time.”  
  
Draco absently wondered how many people propositioned Potter on a daily basis. He brushed away the inexplicably annoying thought and affected his most charming smile instead, trailing a flirtatious hand down Potter’s robes. Damn, he really was as toned as he looked. “That won’t be necessary,” Draco murmured. “It wouldn’t be my first time either.”  
  
Potter shivered under his touch and Draco felt a surge of triumph at the distinct reaction. “Malfoy, stop that at once,” Potter intoned firmly. “Or I’ll be forced to take you in.”  
  
“Or,” Draco purred, “you could force me to take  _you_  in.”  
  
That worked. It worked a little  _too_  well. Potter grabbed his wrist and Draco squeaked in surprise as he was hauled along in a vice-like grip.   
  
“Oi!” he snapped, throwing all that feigned coyness out the window as he struggled to get free. “Let go of me, you tosser!”  
  
Potter snorted and tightened his grip. “I knew you were in there somewhere,” he retorted. “Seriously Malfoy, did you really think that little stunt would work? It’s the oldest trick in the book.”  
  
Draco struggled as best as he could but Potter was too strong. He turned Draco over and pressed him against the trunk of a rather strategically located tree, hoisting his hands up. And then Potter yanked off his lavender tie.  
  
“Now you,” he growled, deftly tying Draco’s wrists up, “are going to sit tight while I ring up your charges. And yes, I will be adding ‘propositioning an Auror’ to the list.”  
  
Draco snarled in outrage and tried to kick at him, but Potter just hoisted his hands over a low hanging branch and secured the knot. Draco was left facing the tree and dangling with his hands secured against the sturdy branch, just about balancing on his toes.  
  
“Perfect,” Potter smirked, grinning at his handiwork. “You do look rather fetching, Malfoy.”  
  
“Bastard!” Draco snarled, kicking viciously at him.   
  
Potter sidestepped him with another chuckle and ruffled his hair teasingly. “Try not to get into any more trouble,” he advised as he sauntered back to his notes.  
  
Draco fumed. Oh, he was way past fuming. He was livid, not to mention anxious. He should have paid the stupid fine when he had the chance. Now he was probably looking at some rather serious added offences, if Potter decided to press the propositioning issue. Draco swallowed against a lump in his throat. The idea of what his husband would say if he found out, and he  _would_  find out...oh Merlin, it was unbearable. Draco’s gut twisted at the thought. He couldn’t let that happen. He just couldn’t.  
  
“Potter,” he finally rasped when his fingers started going numb.  
  
“Just a little longer, Malfoy,” Potter replied. “And then I’ll take care of you.”  
  
Draco’s gut twisted even as his cock jerked in anticipation at Potter’s unintentional phrasing. Damn it! This was so not the time for his stupid bondage kink to act up!   
  
“Potter, come on,” he whined, trying to twist around so he could actually  _see_  the prat. “Can’t we just...sort this out here and call it even?”  
  
Potter snorted in amusement. “Why? Don’t want your husband to know what you get up to when he’s not around?” Draco froze in shock as Potter chuckled again. “I saw the ring mark on your finger,” he clarified. “I’ll wager you took it off for your little act, eh?”  
  
When the hell did Potter get this observant?   
  
“Fine!” Draco snapped sullenly. “Obviously, it didn’t work. I’m tied to a tree and embarrassed beyond belief. You’ve had your fun. Now let me go, you tosser!”  
  
“Oh, Malfoy,” Potter retorted with a dark, husky laugh. “I haven’t even come  _close_  to having fun yet.”  
  
Draco stilled again. Potter was silent now and he could  _feel_  those intense, green eyes raking his back. Draco swallowed as his trousers tightened and his cock tented. This was definitely getting out of hand. “What...what do you mean?” he stuttered.  
  
“Do you really want to make a deal, Malfoy?”  
  
“I...what are you...”  
  
“Or I could just take you back to HQ and lock you up until that husband of yours bails you out...”  
  
“No!” Draco yelped. “What do you want? I’ll...I’ll do anything.”  
  
“Brilliant,” Potter replied after a beat. “Then we have a deal. Now shut up and just look pretty while I decide what to do with you.”  
  
Draco flushed in abject humiliation and tried not to squirm. Even fully clothed, he was on full display and he had little doubt that Potter was enjoying his rising blush and the tent in his trousers. He closed his eyes, trying to temper his rising guilt. To his dismay, he realised that the roiling twisting in his gut wasn’t guilt as much as it was eager anticipation.  
  
Oh Merlin, what had he gotten himself into?  
  
After what felt like ages, Potter finally approached him. Draco groaned and tried not to push back as Potter’s hands settled on his hips.  
  
“Very nice,” Potter mused. “Your husband’s a lucky man, Malfoy.”  
  
“Don’t...don’t talk about him,” Draco managed, trying to arch away from the tantalising touches.   
  
Potter laughed, still caressing his hips gently. “Works for me. I don’t really want you thinking of him while I’m fucking you.”  
  
Draco tried to be repulsed, he really did. But the idea of Potter fucking him— out here in the open where anyone could just walk by and see them— refused to lose its filthy appeal. And then Potter crowded into him, pressing against his arse and Draco’s hips jerked on instinct.  
  
“So eager,” Potter purred and there was definitely a leer in his voice. “I think you’re enjoying this.”   
  
“Just get it over with,” Draco hissed.   
  
Potter stepped back at once, although he didn’t release his hold on Draco’s hips. “You know, Malfoy. I’m getting a little tired of your attitude.”  
  
Draco squeaked in outrage as Potter gave him a light spank on the arse. “Here’s how this is going to work,” he went on without preamble. “If you want something, you’ll ask for it  _nicely_. And if you don’t, it’ll take me five minutes to cart your pretty arse back to the DMLE.”  
  
Draco grit his teeth as colour flew to his cheeks again. Potter swatted his arse again. “So what’s it going to be? Do you have something you want to say to me?”  
  
Draco slumped in sullen defeat. “Fine,” he growled. “Do it.”  
  
Potter hummed in consideration and ran a questing thumb over Draco’s prominent hipbones. “Sorry, but no. Not good enough. Want to give it another try?”  
  
Draco could have screamed. When he got out of this, he was going to hex Potter’s skin off. How bad could Azkaban be, really? Then Potter swatted him  _again_ , reminding him of his humiliating circumstances.   
  
Draco took a deep, calming breath which didn’t help at all and tried again. “Please fuck me,” he mumbled.  
  
“Didn’t catch that, sorry.”  
  
“Will you  _please_  fuck me?” Draco all but snarled.  
  
Thankfully, that was good enough. Potter chuckled and pressed an affectionate kiss to his nape as he unzipped Draco’s trousers. “Now was that so hard?” he asked teasingly. His fingers gripped Draco’s cock through his boxers and Draco whined in frustration.   
  
Potter snickered. “Definitely hard,” he decided, resuming his shameless groping. Draco hissed and jerked into Potter’s grip, giving into his traitorous body’s demands.  
  
“Damn, you want it bad,” Potter muttered, yanking eagerly at his pants now. Draco hissed as his bare arse was exposed, rubbing against the rough fabric of Potter’s trousers. His cock jutted proudly from its confines, jerking in anticipation as Potter’s grip tightened.   
  
Potter hummed in obvious approval and redoubled his attentions, tracing his hands under Draco’s shirt and thumbing a pert nipple before resuming course. His tongue flicked out to taste Draco’s skin. He licked and nipped and sucked and damn it all, Potter  _knew_ what he liked. By the time he was done, Draco was a panting mess.  
  
“Potter,” he moaned, arching desperately into those rough, capable hands again. “Just  _please_...”  
  
“Does he touch you like this?” Potter whispered harshly. “Does he give you what you need, Malfoy?”  
  
“Don’t talk,” Draco whined. “Just...Merlin, please just...”  
  
The sound of a zipper being pulled down brought him back. Draco tugged desperately at his bonds as Potter spread his arse cheeks roughly and whispered a quick Lubrication Charm, slicking them both. “Relax,” he ordered. “No time to prep you. Need to be inside...”  
  
And that’s all the warning Draco got before he was speared on Potter’s length. He gasped and thrashed against his bonds, while Potter clamped an arm around him to hold him up. “So tight,” he hissed through clenched teeth. “So bloody hot and  _tight_ , Malfoy. I’ll bet you never get fucked like this.”  
  
“Potter, please! Just move, damn it!”  
  
Potter thrust into him, hissing in pleasure as Draco moaned and clamped around him. “That’s it,” he rumbled, running a hand down Draco’s spine in praise. “That’s it, Malfoy. I’ll give you what you need...”  
  
And Salazar help him, Potter did. Draco’s eyes rolled back in his head as Potter found his rhythm, pistoning into Draco’s slicked entrance and spearing him over and over again. Draco moaned and jutted his hips out to meet Potter’s thrusts as best as he could in his restricted state. Potter definitely liked that. One strong hand clamped down on Draco’s hips, pulling him up to meet every thrust as the other wanked his cock.   
  
“That’s what I’m talking about,” Potter growled, angling his hips as he slid on home. Draco gasped and nearly arched off Potter’s cock as stars flew through his hazy vision. Potter chuckled huskily. “That’s the spot, yeah?”  
  
Draco didn’t deign to reply. He was too busy grinding on that hard, gorgeous length cock like a wanton whore. And right now, he didn’t give a damn that he was being fucked into oblivion outside or that it was Potter or that he was bloody  _married_ , so long as Potter just never stopped ramming into him...  
  
Potter found his prostate again. One sharp thrust and a slick twist of the wrist was all it took. Draco  _flew_  over the edge, keening as he spurted all over Potter’s fingers as pleasure rolled over him in waves. “Oh  _gods_ ,” he managed, falling limp in his captor’s grip. Potter kept up for a few more seconds. One thrust, two, then three...his grip tightened and his teeth clamped in Draco’s neck as he shuddered to completion.  
  
“Merlin,” Potter hissed. His arm wrapped around Draco as he sagged against him. “Damn Draco, that was  _intense_.”  
  
Draco blinked, taking a moment to come back to reality. He wrinkled his nose at the wet trail making its way down his thighs. “Let me up, you barbarian,” he groused.   
  
The next second, his tie unwrapped itself and his fingers slipped free. Draco allowed gentle hands to straighten his clothing and then Harry pulled him over, rubbing his wrists and kissing his forehead and murmuring gentle reassurances. “It didn’t hurt, did it?” he asked softly, green eyes brimming with concern. “You didn’t use the safe-word so I thought...”  
  
“I’m fine,” Draco mumbled, waving off his fretting. Then he lifted his head to scowl blearily at his husband. “And now I’m late for work, thanks to you.”  
  
Harry laughed and pressed an affectionate kiss to his temple. “You know I can’t resist you when you break the law,” he teased. Then he frowned and jostled Draco. “On that note, I don’t  _really_  want to arrest you so please stop breaking the law.”  
  
Draco snorted. “We just had sex in public. I’m just going to go ahead and assume that ship has sailed.” His tie was still fluttering on the branch. Draco huffed irritably as he retrieved it carefully. “You better not have ruined my favourite tie,” he warned, doing it up deftly.   
  
“It’s fine,” Harry mumbled, nuzzling into his neck. “I’ll buy you a new one tomorrow just in case.”  
  
“I like  _this_  one,” Draco replied petulantly. “And I don’t appreciate losing my things every other week to your depraved games.”  
  
Harry chuckled against his throat. “You love my depraved games,” he countered. Draco couldn’t really refute that— especially given the rousing shag he had just been treated to— and Harry took it as a victory. He disentangled himself from Draco with a final kiss and gave him another light smack, just because.   
  
“Get back to work. I’ll see you at home,” he grinned. “And maybe we can talk about the rest of your charge sheet.”  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “I call abuse of authority.”  
  
“You love it, you wanker.”  
  
Draco didn’t deign to respond to that. He just pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek and hoisted up his broom.  
  
“Oi!”  
  
Draco halted and turned around, just in time to see Harry toss something at him. He smiled as he deftly caught his wedding ring.   
  
“Don’t take it off again,” Harry warned, hoisting his own broom up. “Unless you need to flirt your way out of a fine, of course.”  
  
Draco laughed and shook his head. “Only with you, Auror Potter,” he promised. “Just don’t tell my husband.”  
  
“He loves you, you know.”  
  
Draco’s laughter faded to an almost tender smile and he slipped the ring on at once. “I love him too,” he replied. “Even if he is a kinky bastard.”  
  
Harry took off on his broom with a delighted smile and Draco made to follow him. He could still get an hour’s worth of work done at the office. And after that, maybe Auror Potter could read him his rights in vivid detail. Draco’s grin widened at the thought.  
  
Oh, he couldn’t  _wait_  to get home.


End file.
